There's No Easy Way Out
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED!- -SHORT STORY- Dougie Poynter's life was good, up until his father 'disappeared off of the face of the earth'. Follow him in this story that leads up to the events of his father leaving and of him getting into the band McFly.
1. Chapter 1

**There's No Easy Way Out**

**Summary ****- Dougie Poynter's life was good, up until his father 'disappeared off of the face of the earth'. Follow him in this story that leads up to the events of his father leaving and of him getting into the band McFly.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Dougie Poynter, wake up!"

"Go away, Jazzie!" I snapped to my 12 year old sister, pulling my blankets up over my head. Jazzie giggled and grabbed the bottom of it, tugging back. "Hey, I said get out!"

"I'll tell mum you're not getting ready for school if I do" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, Jazzie, I'm up." I sighed as I sat up, pulling my blankets off of my head. "You know I hate it when you do that. You know that right?" Jazzie smiled and kissed me on the cheeks.

"That's exactly the reason why I do it." she teased back and skipped out of the room. Probably to go tell mum that I was finally getting ready for school. Dad goes to work really early, and comes home late in the afternoon.

It didn't surprise me that Jazzie wanted to wake me up to go to school. She knows that I hate school and uses it against me. I don't dislike the school; I dislike everything that goes along with it. I hate the stupid blazer, shirt, and tie we have to wear to school, from school, and on school campus. I hate all of the teachers and all of the work that they give us to do. I hate all of the stuck up kids that go there, that think they're better than everyone else, and I hate the fact that they all don't leave me alone, just because I don't have any friends at that school. I have a few friends outside of school, but in school, not a chance. Every day I try to make it that I don't go to school, often faking sick, but my mum or my sister can easily see through it and off to school I go. What fun that is, notes the sarcasm.

After changing into my school uniform, the tie sucks by the way, I hurried down stairs to the kitchen, kissing my mum on the cheek as I passed by her. "You're not going to eat anything?" she asked me.

"I'm late enough as it is" I muttered in reply, grabbing my backpack and my bass guitar that were sitting by the kitchen table. Yeah, I play the bass guitar, I'm ok at it I guess. Jazzie and my mum and dad say that I'm good, but they're my family, so I can't really agree with them. I'm in a band with friends out of school called Ataiz, we haven't gotten that well known yet, but we're trying. We have a gig soon, I'm really excited about that. "Jazz, you ready to go?" I walk Jazzie to school, sometimes mum drives us, but we rather that we didn't burden her with it, unless it's raining.

"I was ready before you were" Jazzie replied as she grabbed her lunch from the refrigerator. "Bye mum" she kissed mum on the cheek before following me out the front door to go to school. I stepped onto my skateboard, putting my backpack and bass guitar on my back, easily keeping my balance, but going slow so Jazzie could walk beside me.

I looked over at her and noticed that she had a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about, we're going to school?"

"Well, unlike you, I _like_ to go to school." Jazzie replied and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and she continued talking. "It's that, and I _know_ that your first gig is coming up and-"

"Oh no!" I jumped in before she could continue. "There's no way that you're coming to my first gig."

"Why not?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"Because I know that you're going to make me lose my focus" I replied, doing an easy kickflip over a fire hydrant, almost falling over from the sudden tilt of my bass guitar.

"But mum and dad are going" Jazzie whined.

"Yeah, well, you're 12 and they're adults, they can handle this kind of stuff." I replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

"The only way that we can perform is if we perform the last one of our songs in our boxers, and there's no way that I'm letting my 12 year old _little _sister to watch a bunch of guys perform in just boxers." I replied and then looked at my sister, mentally groaning when she gave me the puppy dog pout. I hated it when she did that, it made me weak , hard to say no to her, and she knew it. "Fine, just don't get in my way and don't annoy me."

"I won't annoy you, all I'm going to do is cheer loudly." Jazzie replied, bouncing up and down before throwing her arms around my waist. "Thank you, Dougie, you're the _best_ brother ever!"

"Yeah, you say that now until mum and dad are gone and I'm in charge" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes, but hugging her back.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? It's a short first chapter and it's my first story that's centered on Dougie. I hope I got the brother/sister interaction between him and Jazzie believable. How do you think I did with Dougie's personality?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When I say that school sucks, I mean _school sucks_. It's a load of rubbish and I don't understand why I even have to go to school. It's not like I'm going to use any of this stuff later in life. I mean, who even needs to know how to do a trig problem in the real world? Not that I'm smart enough to do one, I'm just using that as an example. My bad day started almost as soon as I got to school.

It's like I told you before, I don't have any friends at school, so, I'm constantly sitting by myself, getting laughed at and teased. For example, this is what happened today, and this was only from the guys in the locker room. I was getting ready for our sports period or as people around the world call it, PE when I started to get tormented.

"Look who it is, it's Poynter." One of the guys said in a condescending tone. I ignored them and continued to change into the required clothes for sports hour.

"Only thing is I think his _pointer_ is too small to be seen." Another one said.

You see, my last name is Poynter and they were talking about my…well you get it. I had to deal with that, and all of the teachers that wouldn't leave me alone. You see, I had decided long ago, not to bother with doing my homework, which is probably not a good idea considering that my mum and dad doesn't stop badgering me about my grades, but they would never understand. It started in math class; I was too busy practicing with my band last night to even look at my math book. So when my teacher asked for it, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Dougie, do you have your math homework today?" my teacher, who had this really sick wart on his face, asked with a sigh, as if he was waiting for me to give a really good excuse today. I froze, knowing that I hadn't done my homework, and started to wrack through my brain to think of a good excuse. Some people in the class started to laugh and snicker to themselves. "Well, Mr. Poynter?"

"Uh," I stammered. "I _did_ have it, but…there was this crash this morning, and there was a wreck. A nasty car wreck and I saw it happen…so the police took my homework for evidence." I gave a small smile and looked down at my desk. The teacher sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards me and leaned down into my field of vision.

"You and I both know that that's not true, now, I want that homework on my desk by tomorrow morning." He said and went back to teaching class. Feeling my face go red, I sunk low in my chair, wishing that something else could happen so I didn't have to think about this anymore.

You think you would be happy with wishful thinking…WRONG! Everything just got worse, and this is what I really hated about the day.

You see, there's this girl in my class named Chelsea, and I thought she was really fit, to say the least and to keep my embarrassment to myself. It would be the best day of my life if she could talk to me, now if only I could talk to her. If you need to know, I can't chat up a girl to save my life. And I'm exaggerating when I say that. So, it pretty much killed me today when she came up to me in the middle of lunch to talk to me.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and practically choked on my sandwich when I saw her standing there. "Y-yes?" I squeaked. I know what you're thinking, way to go Dougie, you see the girl you fancy and then you squeak like a tiny mouse.

"You're Dougie right?" she asked. Mutely, I nodded. "Good, I heard that you wanted to ask me something." Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Uh" I stammered that same word for a good three minutes, I might be exaggerating, I don't know, before I heard laughter. Looking over Chelsea's shoulder, I saw the jocks were laughing and pointing at me. How ironic.

As fast I could, I stuffed what was left of my lunch and ran out of the canteen as fast as possible.

So, that was my horrible day at school. When I got home, it wasn't much better either. Jazzie was really annoying me with her perky attitude, and mum wouldn't get off my back, knowing that something was wrong with me but didn't know what. I think the fact that I was sulking tipped her off.

"I know something's wrong, Dougie" Mum said as she ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed and slumped onto the table. Most of the time, I hated when she did that, but considering the fact that we were at home and no one else could see us, I didn't mind. "Why don't you want to tell me about it?"

"Because you're going to be even more ashamed of me than you already are" I muttered in reply, as if the world ended.

"Does this have to do with a girl?" Mum asked a small smile on her face. How in the world do women do that? They _always_ seem to know whenever a guy is having a girl problem. If they have X-Ray vision or something like that, it's really creepy.

"I had the opportunity to ask Chelsea out today and-"

"And you froze, right?" Jazzie asked, jumping into the conversation. "Dougie can't talk to gi-irls, Dougie can't talk to gi-irls" she sang as she skipped around the table.

"Yeah, well, I can beat up ones, namely my sister!" I shouted back and chased her out of the kitchen, mum yelling after us to stop running in the house. I chased her into her room where she jumped into the crack that was in-between the wall and her bed, where she knew I couldn't reach her.

"Nya nya" she teashed and blew a raspberry at me.

"You're lucky I have band practice or you would have died!" I shouted back as I went to my room to grab my bass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Dougie, where've you been?" Tom Turner, one of my three best friends outside of school, asked me as soon as I walked into his bedroom, dragging my bass behind me. I didn't really care if it got hurt or anything, it was an old bass and I needed a new one.

"I was trying to kill my sister." I muttered in reply and started to tune my bass before playing a random bass line, as I waited for the others to get finished. Daniel Stratford, Tom Turner, William Sparling, and I have known each other since we were 5...or was it when we were 6, oh it doesn't matter that much. As I was saying, we've been dreaming about becoming a big band, I think I should probably tell you the name of our band, that way I would know for sure if you've heard of us.

Our band's name, which was started by me and Tom, is Ataiz, and we're getting really serious about performing live. So far we've only played in front of our parents, and that's not really that impressive. So our first gig is this Friday at a pup called the Crooked Billet. I don't know what's going to happen, but we're really excited for it, which is why we're practicing so much. That's probably why Jazzie had been bugging me so much lately, I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time at home, because I was preparing.

"What did she do this time; it's got to be something bad because you're always complaining about something she does." Will pointed out.

"Yeah, this time, she bugged me about Chelsea and how I crashed and burned today when she actually talked to me." I replied, rolling my eyes, and slightly wincing at the memory. It played in my head over and over again.

"Wait, she talked to you and you froze?" Tom asked. "That's such a shock" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I snapped and threw a guitar pick at him, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt at all.

"Wait, did she come up to talk to you, or did you attempt at a conversation…again." Daniel asked, and I ignored his jab.

"It was joke sent by those sons of bitches," I replied bitterly and my friends immediately knew who I was talking about. "And I was trying to tell mum about it and then Jazzie started to tease me about it. Fortunately for her, she's a girl and if I get anywhere near her, she can go crying to mum."

"We can't do that because we're men, and men don't cry." Will agreed, trying to act macho.

"Yeah, then let's see how much you cry when you get a tattoo." I replied. For the past few weeks he had been saying that he was going to get a tattoo on his arm, but the rest of us know that he has a low tolerance for pain and always tried to show off to us for it.

"Not to interrupt this great love fest, but can we _please_ practice?" Tom asked impatiently. "The gig is only in a few days."

"Right, Right" I nodded, suddenly feeling really nervous. My fingers started to twitch as I thought of how great the concert was going to be, but my fantasy was shattered when I recognized my Blink 182, best band ever, ringtone on my cell phone. "Sorry" I replied and grabbed my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Dougie, how long do you think you're going to be at Tom's house?" my mum said as soon as I answered the phone.

"Why?" I asked slowly, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Just try to get home soon, I'm going out and I need you to watch Jazzie before your father takes her to the mall and out to dinner." Mum replied and I groaned.

"She's twelve mum, just lock all the doors and she'll be fine." I replied irritation.

"Douglas" my mum said in a warning tone and I knew she didn't like my attitude towards the situation.

"Fine, mum, see you later." I muttered and hung up my phone. "Can only practice for a little bit, mum wants me home soon to look after Jazzie. Its times like these I wish I was an only child." I said and shook my head.

"Let's start with Silence Is a Scary Sound." Tom suggested. I nodded and started the bass line of the song, momentarily forgetting about all of my problems.

* * *

"Mum is going to kill me!" I said to myself as I ran up the driveway, holding tightly onto the neck of my bass guitar and listened to my footsteps thud over the ground, in time to my heartbeat. We had gotten so into playing our music I hadn't realized that I was really late for going home to watch Jazzie, and if my dad got her then he would know that I wasn't there and then he would tell my mum. "Well, mum will probably bring me to back to life and kill me after dad does."

Did I forget to mention that I usually talk to myself?

Looking at my watch and cursing some more, I used my key and went into the house and into the living room, waiting for my dad to start to yell at me. But to my surprise, all I saw was Jazzie asleep on the couch, dressed up and shoes on her feet. Knitting my eyebrows together, I went over to the answering machine to see if Dad left a message to explain why he was late.

But there was none.

He must have forgotten. Sighing, I walked over to Jazzie and looked down at her, thinking it was a bad idea to wake her up before lifting her into my arms and walking up the stairs into her bedroom. Gently, I laid her down on her bed and took off her shoes before pulling her covers up to her chin.

"I love you, Dougie." Jazzie said sleepily, rolling onto her side.

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Jazz, goodnight." I went to my room, trying to think of what reason Dad could have as to forgetting Jazzie while I got dressed for bed.

None came to mind.

But if I had thought about it harder, then I would have been able to save my family the trouble of the pain that we would soon feel.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I put up a new Dougie story called 'Life's a Bitch and So Are You'. Check it out and let me know if you think I should put my OCs in that story or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't forget that I have that concert down at the Crooked Billet today." I reminded anyone who would listen at breakfast the next morning.

"I'm proud of you, Dougie." My dad smiled at me as he set down the newspaper. "I didn't think that your band would become so popular, but now you have your first live gig. I'm really proud. I might be a little late though, I have a meeting to go to before I get there."

"I thought you had the day off today, daddy." Jazzie said, wrinkling her nose. Dad laughed.

"I do, the meeting I have is with a golf club and a few golf balls. You know, just hanging out with the guys." He replied. "Morning Sam" he greeted mum with a smile. Jazzie giggled when they kissed. I don't know what she thought was so cute about it, watching parents kiss is more disgusting than…probably more disgusting than the time that I crapped myself when I passed out in the bathroom.

True story.

Maybe I should make a song about that.

"Morning Mum" Jazzie and I greeted in unison, smiling like the perfect little children we are.

"Like I was saying, I may be a little late but I promise I'll be there." Dad replied.

"Promise?" I repeated, just to make sure. I don't know what it was, but at the back of my mind I had a feeling that I needed to be sure that he would be there.

"Promise." Dad replied and grinned as he reached over and mussed my hair, but then my smiled faded in a second because he had flattened my spike hair. Do you know how long it takes to spike hair? I don't want to bore you with the details, but it takes a while. I might change it soon; I always wanted to dye my hair.

"Thank you for letting me go today," Jazzie grinned and before I could say anything in reply, she got me in a death grip around my neck and kissed my cheek. "You're the best brother ever, all my friends are jealous that I'm going to a concert."

"That's great, really great, let go so I can keep eating." I said and rubbed my neck when she let go. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I continued to eat.

"Sleepy?" Mum asked me.

"I am a little knackered." I admitted with a shrug. "But that's only because I couldn't sleep from anticipation." I looked at my watch and sighed as I got up, tightening my tie. "I'm going to feed Maggie and Frasier and then we can go to school."

"What are you going to do if you see Chelsea?" Jazzie teased as she skipped by me. I lunged for her and she screeched and ran away from my grasp and I ran after her, outside. When our dogs saw us, they started barking like crazy and ran around as I tried to catch her. "Mummy!" she shouted.

"I didn't do it!" I shouted back before walking over to the dog bowls that were sitting by the back porch. "You love to get me in trouble don't you?"

"No, I just like to annoy you." Jazzie replied. "What time did dad get home last night?"

"I don't know, after I went to sleep, I didn't hear him come in." I replied, grabbing the large bag of dog food and started to fill up a bowl.

"'Cause, he promised that he would go to the mall and to dinner with me." Jazzie replied quietly, bending down to pat Maggie on the head. I looked over at her and noticed that she had a sad look in her eyes. "And daddy hardly ever breaks promises."

"I bet he didn't mean to Jazz, don't worry about it." I replied, finishing dumping the food into the bowls and watched as Maggie and Frasier devoured the food.

"Dougie, it's your turn to clean up after them." Jazzie said suddenly. I looked down at made a face when I realized that I almost stepped into one of their recent piles of shit. Yeah, I curse a lot, I don't care if people say it's wrong for me to do, I do it anyway.

"Great." I sighed and quickly walked around the yard, looking to see if there was any dried up shit that I had neglected to get before. I picked up a dry piece of crap and heaved it over the fence into our neighbor's yard. "Wow that was the farthest I've ever thrown one." I laughed to myself, wiping my hands off on my pants.

"You're gross, Dougie." Jazzie said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I've always known that, but you love me that way." I replied, smirking. "Anyway, we have t o get to school."

"Why do you want to go to school this time?" Jazzie asked, looking at me as if I was crazy as we headed out of the backyard. I started to move my fingers through the air and sighed, rolling my eyes when Jazzie didn't get it.

"After school is the gig." I replied patiently. "And if we do a good job, then we can get a record deal and start touring and…I would be SO happy if that could happen."

"But…if you _did_ start touring, you'd leave home." Jazzie said quietly.

"And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I picked up my skateboard and jumped on it.

"And, you'll be gone, and I'll be home alone. You know how rockstars are these days, they don't have any time for family." She said.

"Ok, I'm only going to say this one, and I'm going to say it quick, just in case mum has a video camera or something." I said, stopping my skateboard by placing a foot on the ground. "If I do become famous, I will never forget you, or mum and dad, I'll visit you guys all the time. So it will be like I never left."

"Except for the fact that I'll be stuck doing all of the chores." Jazzie replied.

"That's something that I will be glad to let go of." I teased in reply and kissed her forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jazzie smiled in reply.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going to do that ever again." I replied and messed up her hair before I started to skateboard again.

* * *

School went by in a breeze for me. The only class that shook me up was Art because I was doodling stuff about the concert, not actually doing what I had to do, and almost got a detention. But I talked my way out of it. I avoided Chelsea and the Jocks all day, during PE I ran ahead of the others to make sure that I didn't get tackled by any of them, we were playing football, such as American football.

I hate that game.

As soon as I got home I took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed my bass, going downstairs to get a ride with my mum to the pub.

That night was going to change my life…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Dude, I think I'm going to puke." I muttered as I walked into the Crooked Billet, looking at all of the people that were around. The audience was kind of small, only about 40 people, including my mum and my sister, but it was still big enough to make me very, _very_ nervous.

"Calm down, Dougie, you're going to be fine." Jazzie said, latching onto my arm and looking up at me with a sweet smile. I should have been suspicious from the look on her face, that was the face she gave me when she wanted something, but I was too keyed up to care. I gave a small smile and kissed her on the forehead, noticing mum smiling at the two of us, and then I remembered something.

"Hey, where's dad?" I asked, looking around.

"He'll be here soon, Dougie, don't worry." Mum replied.

"Right, right." I sighed and gripped the neck of my bass guitar tighter, my knuckles turning white. I looked at the stage and saw my friends were setting up for our gig. Tom turned and spotted me and grinned, jumping down from the stage and pushed his way through the crowd towards me.

"Dude, can you believe that this is really happening?" he asked, slapping me on the back.

"Dude, no I can't!" I cried back.

"C'mon, we're setting up right now; we need to make sure that everything is tuned and stuff like that." Tom said and grabbed my shoulder and steered me towards the stage. "That and we don't want to ruin the surprise that we have for our parents."

"What's that?" I asked as I got up onto the stage and plugged in my bass guitar, and started to tune it.

"Well, we finally got a demo done and we're thinking of sending it out to some record companies to see what they say." Tom replied and my mouth fell open. I looked over at Daniel and Will and they nodded eagerly, also excited about the news that I was just told. Having a record deal? That's what we dreamed about for this band, making it big and selling lots of CDs.

Dude, this had to happen.

"This awesome guys!" I cried and gave each of them a high five.

"Five minutes until you go on Ataiz," One of the stage hands said as he walked by, a clipboard in his hands. "Oh and try not to move too much, the mics aren't that great so you need to stay close to it so the audience can hear you."

"Got it." Will replied giving him a thumbs up.

"Dude, I gotta take a dump." Daniel said and rushed off the stage before anyone could move. Tom and I laughed as we watched him run off the stage and Will went to go talk to some girl that he saw in the audience. That just made me even more nervous, 'cause I can't chat up a girl, no matter how hard I try, and it's the fact that if we do get famous I'm going to have a lot of girls chasing after me.

"Dude, in just a couple of minutes we're going to perform for the very first time!" Tom cried and I gave a weak smile. "Nervous?"

"Very. You?"

"Totally." Tom nodded in reply and then held up a hand. "I'm shaking, can't you tell?" he brushed his hair away from his face with his shoulder. "But we're still going through with this right?" he held out his hand and I smirked and clasped mine in it.

"Totally!" I replied.

Before I knew it, we were called up onstage and were announced to the audience. I took a timid step forward to announce ourselves, kind of looking at my feet, afraid of what anybody would say if I looked them in the eye.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Dougie and I play the bass and sing," I said and then motioned to the others. "That's Tom and he plays the guitar and sings, back there is Daniel and he plays the drums and sings, and that's Will and he plays the guitar. We're Ataiz and the first song that we're performing is called 'Take a Look Around'"

I leaned back as Tom started to play the guitar, and the audience started to cheer. I couldn't help but smile as we played through the songs in our set, I couldn't believe that it was almost over, it seemed like it had just started. All the adrenaline was rushing through my veins, and I was singing with all of the emotion that I could muster, seeing as I was having the time of my life. It was embarrassing at first to have to do our last song in only our boxers, but I didn't even realize it by the time that we were done. I grinned at my band mates as we waved to the crowd and took our individual bows.

My large grin was still on my face as we filed off the stage and into the bathroom to put our clothes back on, and it was still on my face when I rushed over to my mum and Jazzie.

"Oh my gosh, Dougs, that was so cool!" Jazzie cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm so proud of you, Dougie; you did such a great job!" Mum cried and wrapped me in a big hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks mum," I said, breathing heavily, not caring that she kissed me in public. I took a step back and looked around. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know, he never showed." Jazzie replied and took my hand in hers when she noticed that my smile waned.

"That's ok," I replied, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. "I'll just tell him all about it later."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a short story and is either going to be only 10 chapters, or 12 chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey grunger, what's going on?"

"I bet you think that you're really cool don't you?"

"Don't think that just because you played a gig you're cool."

Yeah, I had been hearing things like that all day. It doesn't matter, I'm happy that my band and I were able to perform at the Crooked Billet, we were able to actually perform in front of about 40 people, just so see if our band will make it big. I'm really happy; no one can break me down today.

Not even the new nickname that I had acquired.

Grunger.

Yeah, that's really stupid.

Apparently they're calling me that because someone heard about me performing at the Crooked Billet and, since they know the kind of music that I listen, mainly Blink 182, they gave me the oh so clever name Grunger. Did I mention that it was stupid?

* * *

Ok, I know that I said that there was nothing that was going to stop me from being happy today, but something made me stop smiling. Yeah, it was the jocks from school. I don't know what their problem is. We were playing volleyball in PE, and they kept purposely hitting me in the face, or in the arms, or in the legs with the ball whenever I would get really close to the net. Yeah, I had to open my stupid mouth after that. I need to make a confession.

My name is Dougie Lee Poynter and I say everything that comes to mind without thinking.

If I think of something suddenly, I will shoot it out of my mouth before I even realized that I had said it. That gets me into a lot of trouble with mum sometimes. She and I would be having an argument, and then I would say something that I definitely wouldn't mean, and then end up being grounded for the weekend.

I'm getting off topic. Sorry about that.

Anyway, yeah, that happened while I was at school, but the worst thing that could of possibly happened was when Jazzie and I got home. We expected to go into our house, expecting a bright smile from our mum, and have something to eat. But what we got instead was silence, absolute silence. That was really weird, considering there was always something going on in our house, so it was never quiet.

"Mum, are you home?" Jazzie asked as slowly and quietly closed the door behind her.

It was so quiet in the house that it actually sounded like she slammed the door shut to me, causing me to jump. Jazzie looked at me as if I was crazy, and I shoved her in front of me. If the reason that there was a lot of silence in the house was because some madman had run in and killed mum and dad, I would sacrifice Jazzie, grab my lizards, and then run from the house as fast as possible. I know, that sounds really brutal, but in the real world, it's every man for himself.

You all have to remember that.

Even if it does mean that you're putting your own families lives in danger, I mean, how else will the world go on if all of you are completely destroyed?

"Dougie, you're cutting off the circulation to my arm." Jazzie said and swatted my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain, surprised at the fact that I didn't really realize that I had been holding onto her arm. I looked down at her and saw that I had left a red cresent where my fingernails were. "Great, now I have to go get a plaster." She grumbled as she rubbed her arm. "What's your problem, and what happened to your eye?"

I had completely forgotten that I had been hit in the eye today, by someone's swinging backpack. I reached up and winced when I felt the cut over my eyelid and shrugged, not answering Jazzie's question as we walked into the kitchen. My frown deepened when I saw mum sitting at the kitchen table, a coffee mug clutched tightly in her hand, she was tearing through the newspaper, each time she turned the page there would be a loud snapping sound.

"Mum?" Jazzie asked as she walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, baby, I'm just thinking." Mum replied as she ran her fingers through Jazzie's hair .I could tell that my mum was lying, it wasn't even funny how bad of a liar that my mum was. I bet Jazzie saw it too, if she did, she didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Mum looked at me and I knew that she wanted to tell me something important. Sensing that, I turned to Jazzie and told her to go to her room. Of course, she didn't want to listen to me.

"Why do _I_ have to go to my room?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because mum wants to tell me something, and you're too annoying to even be able to know." I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"You do know that the only reason that they had me was to make up for the mistake of having you." Jazzie shot me a nasty glare before storming up the stairs to her bedroom. I heaved a sigh, knowing that I was going to feel guilty about our argument later and try to make it up to her.

"What's wrong, mum?" I asked as soon as Jazzie left the room. "And don't tell me it's nothing, because I know that something is going on." I pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, staring hard at mer. Mum sighed and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Your father and I had a fight." She replied quietly.

And that's when everything in my life started to go downhill…


	7. Epilogue

_**A/N: I know that I said that there was going to be ten chapters long, but I think that ending it now would be a good idea. I decided to skip it to a few months later where Dougie gets into McFly. Anyway, this is the last chapter, thanks for reading.**_

_**-**_

_**Epilogue**_

"_Dougie, c'mon or you're going to be late." Mum called up the stairs._

"_Ok mum, I'm coming in a second." I called back as I quickly closed the photo album that was sitting in my lap and shoved it under my pillow._

_It has been a few months since dad had disappeared. When I said disappeared, I mean disappeared. One day mum and dad had a fight, the next morning he was gone. All his clothes were gone from the closet, and all of his possessions were gone and he didn't even leave a letter or anything that would tell mum why he left._

_Mum, without having to tell you, was a complete wreck. She cried for days, it didn't help that Jazzie cried too. They were completely upset about it, but me, I couldn't really do anything. I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I didn't kick, I wasn't mad._

_I actually kind of saw it coming._

_It's weird, I knew that something was up with my dad for a while, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything to my mum, I think that she would have been very upset if I had told her what was going on in my mind._

_Jazzie was just as mad as mum was. At the beginning she didn't do anything but cry for a long time. Many nights, she would come into my room, asking to cuddle up with me because she was still upset. She always asked me why dad left, and I always felt bad when I looked into her green eyes and saw that she really wanted an answer, and I didn't have one for her. I didn't tell her that though, I told her that dad made a decision about his life and he was selfish to not want to include us in on the decision. She seemed to accept that. After that, I spent as much time as I could with Jazzie. I went to the mall with her, we went to movies together, and we hung out with mum._

_It was fun._

_But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if dad left because of me._

_Shortly after I found out about dad leaving, I saw in the newspaper that there was an audition for a bass player in a local band. Well, it wasn't that local, because it said that if you got into the band, you had to go to London to be able to work on it._

_I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked mum if I could try out. She must have thought that I needed it because she drove me down to London to audition for the band. I was really nervous when I got there, I threw up twice. But I met this really cool guy who was auditioning to be the drummer._

_His name is Harry Judd._

_And I could guess by looking at him that he was very…posh and that he probably had both of his parents to take care of him. I sort of resented him for that, but I also know that what happened wasn't my fault._

_So, I was really nervous when I did my audition, but I ended up getting in anyway. That was what really blew me away. The fact that I had messed up so badly that I wouldn't have wanted to hire myself, and I got into the band._

_This is awesome!_

_Things are definitely going to change now, because I have to leave home to move with London so we can all move together. I'll miss Jazzie, but she knows that this was going to happen sooner or later, especially if I went off to college._

"_Dougie," Jazzie made a whiny sound as she walked into my room. "The moving truck isn't going to stay here forever; you need to make sure that everything is there."_

"_How do I know that you aren't telling me that so you can take everything that I leave behind?" I asked as I turned around from my bed and looked at my sister, who grinned in reply._

"_How could you tell?"_

"_I just know you too well." I replied and put my arm around her shoulders and steered her from the room. "C'mon, mum's waiting."_

"_You know, even though I bug you and stuff, I love you a lot Dougie." Jazzie said quietly. "And I'm going to miss you when you leave."_

"_I know, I love you too."_


End file.
